The Last Time We Meet
by Iceis00
Summary: The jewel is complete,Niroku is dead,and kikyo is going back to live in death.But kagome is also leaving the group,and returning home to seal the well,and the group is spliten,whats gonna happen...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1 So you know i do not own inuyasha,or anything to do with it.I only write fanfics.But i wish i did own inuyasha. Anyways,i hope for many good reviews. This is not my first fanfic, but the first posted o nthe web,hope you like it. And i apologize for the miss spelled words in advance. It had been several years since she came to this world. And 1 month since niroku's death,along with kikyo passing back on to the afterlife,alone.  
  
In Ancient Japan the sun shown down brightly,and the sent of wild flowers and fresh grass was sweep around,even throuth,'The Forest of Inuyasha'.Were the trees above covered the sky,and only small gasping holes let sunlight come threw.  
  
Apon the center of the forest was the Ancient Bone Eaters well.A few paces away the Sacred God tree sat also. Under it a young gurl lingured.She was waiting for Inuyasha.She had bid her friends,goodbye,but now it was time to tell Inuyasha farwell...forever.  
  
Inuyasha steped out to have sunlight splash over his body.It was time to tell her farwell.He sighed as he stopped infrount of her.Thier eyes locked,reviling pain,and love. Kagome rose off the ground,still gazing in his eyes.The jewle had been completed about a week now,she thougth. Feeling around the small jewle she unlached the neckless it was on and slid it off.Holding it to him,"Here Inuyasha.I want you to have the jewle.And now oyu can become full demon,as you wanted."He sighed pushing it away,and looking to the side,as he closed his eyes."No,I cannot."He known he had disappionted her,but he did want it."But..",she started before he intrupedted her."No,i said."He started to give a little tone to it. She would make him take it,she thougth.Grabing his hand she forced it in and let go so it may hang freely by his side."Take it inuyasha."She told him a little angry about it.She softend her tone thought,looking at him."And i wanna."She reached up and pulled the once,sit,neckless off of him."No more shall you be bound Inuyasha",she told him, holding the neckless by her side.Tears weld in her eyes,as she dropped it,and flung herself at him.She started to cry in his coat as he slip his arm around her,and he lay his cheek on her ravin black hair."Its alright",he wispered to her,as she creashed crying.Wiping the tears away from her facemhe smiled down,kissing her brow.He let go as she backed up and wiped her eyes.Grabing her yellow bag,beside her,and started to walk for the well.Throwing her bag in,she turned and smiled at him.The clouds cover him,giving her the only light.She nodded good-bye,and jumped into the well.... Well,what do you think.Its not that good,and i know inuyasha is off a little,but oh well.And please,tell me what you think,if you thinks it bad tell me.I will not cry or be hurt by your feelings,and then well thats it....Please Review. 


	2. The first time we meet Ch2

Chapter2 {Four Months Later} "Finaly"She puffed heavly out.She had found herself,alone finaly.Heading home she realized she was thinking of him,again,hoping,and wishing things.Hojo came out in frount of her,smiling."Hi,Kagome"He told her forcing her out of her fantitising world."Oh,Hi"She greeted him."Whats wrong."He asked her a little worried."Oh nothing",She waved off."Ok,I was wondering if your up to,do you wanna go get somthing to eat."Right then her friend popped out form behind her."Sure,she would."They cried to him."Right kagome",one said,as the others said things like,"Kagome he adorse you","come on."She was pretty she hadent aten lunch again,so she nodded in agreement and went along. When kagome had finaly told hojo,that she was needed at home,she left.When she arrived home she was so tired.Yawning she stepped inside her room. She set her bag on the floor beside the small desk,and flopped on the bed.Soonly she was sound asleep. {While back in the fudel era} "I tell you again,I'm not going",yelled the ill tempered dog demon."But Inuyasha, you gota go",cried the little kitsune pup."I,aint going to do nothing",he snapped out."Shippo",the young monk inturputed,"there is nothing you can do,Kagome is in her own time."The young demon slayer entered the building shortly siting beside her husband."Miroku is right,shippo,there is nothing we can do."He knew it,and it always brought him to a sadly sigh."Here",she said handing him a (Japan style)doughnut.He grabed it plopped back ,and muching on it. Standing Inuyasha started for the door."Im going out"he told them.They nodded as he left.  
  
We walked a bit short till he came to the place of his arrivle.He lowed himself by the well on his haunches slowly."Kagome",he wispered to himself like he could here her as well.He could almost here her now.WIth the'sit sit,sit boy.'or the,'Inuyasha,Inuyasha.'He smiled as his ears began to twitch atop his head.Standing he put on footo n the well,looked in his hand at the jewel,and said,"Kagome I am coming to get you."Confodently he drew in breath and jumped inside the well. 


End file.
